


GLOXINIA

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower shop owner Gou and Rin, M/M, Mentions of Haru Nagisa Rei Ren and Ran, University Student Makoto, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home Makoto decides to buy flowers for his mother and sister from Flores Memento, a shop he had heard so much about from his friends. There he meets someone who shows him the language of the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GLOXINIA

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Makoto has not met Rin yet.  
> More like nobody has.
> 
> Carry on~

 

 

 

Makoto had heard about the flower shop, _Flores Memento_ from almost everyone. Ren and Ran told him how breathtaking the flowers in the shop were, Rei told him how the arrangement of flowers was beautiful with meaning while Nagisa talked to him about Gou, who demanded to be called Kou, the daughter of the family who owned the shop and was in the same class as Nagisa and Rei. Her family moved to Iwatobi that year. Makoto promised them he would visit the shop next time when he came back to Iwatobi.

It didn’t take Makoto much time to pack his bags and rush to catch the train to Iwatobi when his classes closed for the weekend. Haru had gone ahead of him, two days ago since Makoto had some papers to finish. Due to the all-nighters he had to pull to finish the paper, he fell asleep just as he sat down and only woke up just a stop ahead of Iwatobi. He watched the sceneries flow by as his heart filled up with anticipation of being home.

The air of Iwatobi, filled with the scent of the blue ocean and salt was so much better than that of Tokyo. He walked through the familiar paths, the duffel bag hanging on his shoulders. Much haven’t changed, he noted. Some of the old buildings were painted new and a few new shops were opened. He smiled at the familiar faces he crossed, welcoming him back home. He stopped briefly at the path which faced the ocean. He still feared the fathomless ocean but now he could swim without having a panic attack.

The sun was setting, casting a golden hue in the dark blue waters. He really missed it. The breeze was getting colder and the night darker. Makoto turned around and walked away in small strides hearing the waves rush against the sand and retreating back.

_Flores Memento_

The neon sign flashed in front of him. He stopped in front of the shop glancing at the tinted glass walls, designed with pink cherry blossom petals like they were flying in the wind. He had heard so much about the shop from his friends and he decided to check it out. Besides he could buy a few for his mom and Ran.

Bells jingled as he opened the door, echoing around the shop. A constellation of flowers greeted him, all of different colors and species, scattered across the room. Even the air inside was fresh like the morning breeze, and the lights casted an otherworldly feel and Makoto stood there with his eyes talking in the sight.

“Welcome to Flores Memento! How may I help you?”

Makoto was startled by the voice, but he turned to meet around to meet a girl with red hair and matching eyes smiling at him.

‘This must be Kou-chan’ _._ Makoto thought as he recalled the descriptions given to him by Nagisa.

“Um… Hi. I’m looking for some flowers for my mom and sister.”

Gou just stared at him admiring all the muscle structure of his body she could grope with her eyes and he remembered Nagisa telling him the girl had a fascination towards muscles. Too lost in her world, Makoto had to cough a few times to get her attention back to his order.

“Ah… Sorry! I haven’t seen you around here though.”

“I go to a university in Tokyo. I am only here for the weekend.”

Gou stared at him for a few seconds before asking, “Are you perhaps Tachibana Makoto?”

“I am. Nice to meet you.”, Makoto bowed, content that the girl knew who he was thanks to his friends. Nagisa was always taking about people he had met with people he meets (weird).

“Matsuoka Gou at your service. But call me Kou!”

Makoto simple chuckled at the girl’s introduction.

“So do you know what flowers you want?”

He really had no idea about flowers. He didn’t even know which flowers they liked to be honest. He usually went with little trinkets he got from the places he had been or those he felt good for them. He honestly thought that he could just grab a few of the flowers which seemed nice.

“I don’t have any particular flower in mind.”, Makoto smiled sheepishly.

Gou looked at him for a moment her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Makoto let his eyes wander around the shop again. All the flowers were beautiful and full of life. It seemed tended to with utmost care. The petals were all bright and there were no withered leaves.

The bell jingled again taking away both of their attention towards the door.

“Tadaima”, a voice called out.

Makoto was dazed at the person who walked in. Wine red hair just barely touching the shoulders, pulled into a messy pony tail and bottomless crimson eyes which could stare right through ones’ soul like the devil himself, stood by the door holding a box with potted plants of red and violet flowers.

“Okarei, Onii-chan!” Gou beemed happily at the guy.

Makoto was never told about Gou having a brother by Nagisa or Rei. The guy just smiled at Gou and looked over to Makoto. He didn’t know what had gone through him but when his green met his red, Makoto thought for a moment that he was electrocuted (well something like a pleasant shiver running down his spine).

“Ah! Onii-chan.. Makoto-senpai needs flowers for his mom and sister. Any suggestions?”

Matsuoka’s eyes darted from Gou’s to Makoto’s.

“Magenta Zinnia and white Heather.”

“Coming right up!” Gou soon exited behind a door by the corner just as soon as the eldest Matsuoka told her the suitable flowers.

“Why?”

Makoto couldn’t control himself from asking it. He was curious after all, for why those two flowers when there were a dozens of others surrounding them. Matsuoka just looked at him considering if he asked a rhetorical question or not. But the look in his eyes somehow conveyed to the other that he was truly curious.

“Magenta Zinnia means lasting affection, for your mothers as her love is everlasting despite the circumstances. White Heather denotes luck and protection, for your sister conveying your protectiveness over your sibling and luck.”

Now that was something that Makoto has never known. He just knew Roses meant love, and that was it. He never knew that flowers could convey so much more than being beautiful. It’s like each flower could convey the feelings of the giver as if they were words of an unspoken emotion. Each petal forming a feast for the eye while the real meaning lies hidden but still there. A language of flowers.

Matsuoka looked about his age, shorter than him though. He seemed brash and aggressive by the way he carried himself but Makoto noticed how the boy talked about flowers with a gentleness and passion, his crimson orbs shining with fondness. The boy had him captured in a trance that Makoto failed to notice that Gou was back at the counter and Matsuoka had placed the box of flowers by the side.

“Makoto-senpai! Here is your order!”

Startled yet again Makoto mumbled a thanks as he paid the girl. Matsuoka was busy tending to the flowers he had just brought in. Makoto walked behind the boy and watched him transfer the pots from the box to the display shelf with care as if he was handling something so fragile.

“So what are those and what does they mean?”

The movements stopped as the boy turned around to meet Makoto.

“Gloxinias. They mean love at first sight.”

Makoto hummed a small smile creeping into his face. Matsuoka was back to his work. The flowers were stunning, red and violet each touched by a shade of white. The redhead seemed to be in his own world, so he slowly made his way towards the door and opened it. He wanted to know more about flowers and their meanings and preferably about the Matsuoka who was nurturing the Gloxinias. Saying he’ll visit again and hoping for the time they meet again to be fast approaching, the door closed behind him. And yet he didn’t fail to hear the lovely voice which called out.

“Flores Memento”

 

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought of writing Rin as mute who conveys his feelings to Makoto through flowers.  
> But somehow it ended up like this since I didn't want Rinrin to be mute!
> 
> (Flores Memento means 'Remember The Flowers')  
>    
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
